fallout_equestria_pen_and_paperfandomcom-20200213-history
Spellcasting
All unicorns (and alicorns) are capable of basic magical abilities. While specific talent varies from unicorn to unicorn, even the most untalented can manage at least one spell. Many unicorns choose to spend time training their magical abilities to become stronger than they would be normally. Most unicorns have limited range of spell choices, however, based on their particular talents. Starting Spells Unicorns Unicorns gain the spells Telekinesis and Light for free, unless they have the One Trick Pony trait. They also gain a number of General spells chosen from their primary spell set equal to their . These are typically associated with their particular talent. Alicorns Alicorns are required to fill their initial magical skill slots with their breed spell (Blue - Invisibility, Purple - Teleportation and Green - Telepathy), Alicorn Shield and Telekinesis. Only after these three spells have been taken may they take spells of their own choice. These three spells are considered to be Alicorn “Racial Spells”. Learning Spells A may only spontaneously learn spells from her primary spell set, as well as spells related directly to her Special Talent. All other spells must be learned, either from teachers, through texts on arcane science, or through other mediums of magical education. (This means that the can choose which spells are made available to the player after the game begins.) If a means of magical education becomes available, the player has the option to dedicate their next perk to a spell-learning unicorn perk that they would qualify for. This allows a unicorn character to learn spells between levels and advancement, gaining them as they are learned in-game. Spells with more than one rank need to be learnt in order. Magical Character Values Unicorns and Alicorns have three additional statistics which other ponies do not. , , and Strain. Increases in or during gameplay will increase these stants, and the Strain gained for each level retroactively. Potency and Versatility can be increased through increasing the associated SPECIAL or through the Powerful Caster and Versatile Caster perks respectively, with a maximum rating of 10. Spellcasting To cast a spell, a unicorn must spend Strain equal to its cost. Then, roll any appropriate checks required by the spell. This may include SPECIAL tests or Skill tests, and frequently involve penalties or bonuses depending on the difficulty of the spell. (Rolls pertaining to the application of magic fall under their associated skills. Magic and spellcasting themselves are considered Arcane Science; therefore, most rolls pertaining specifically to magic, such as a roll to analyze a spell, to cast at a target, or to cast a spell under adverse conditions, are Science skill rolls.) Should the appropriate check be passed, the spell has full effects listed below. A spell cannot be used beyond its listed range. Casting a spell cost 45 AP. Magical Burnout Should a unicorn choose to cast a spell which has a Strain value greater than their remaining Strain, they must check with a penalty equal to (total amount they have exceeded their Strain limit / 10) rounded down with each additional spell. Failure causes the spell to fail and immediate magical burnout. While suffering magical burnout the Unicorn cannot cast -any- spells, and suffers a -5 to all checks from distracting pain. While in burnout, all Strain recovery rates are reduced by 10 (to a minimum of 0). The effects of Burnout remains until the unicorn has either recovered to full Strain or has gained a permanent increase in Endurance (such as from the Extra SPECIAL perk). Matrix Casting One of the most powerful spellcasting arts in the Equestrian Wasteland is matrix casting. Two or more matrix casters who know the same spell can weave a temporary spell matrix that allows them to cast that spell together, adding their and ratings, and dividing the strain costs as they desire. Green Alicorns (breed spell: Telepathy) can naturally combine their spellcasting with other Green Alicorns for greater effect. What the exact effect is can be decided by the . Weaving a matrix requires absolute concentration (failing if any of the weavers suffers damage) and takes twelve casting actions divided equally between the participating casters. (The casters must work in tandem, so perks such as Zen Casting or Spell Alacrity may only be applied if all casters have these perks.) A temporary spell matrix lasts a number of minutes equal to the casters’ combined Potency ratings. However, if the spell being cast through a matrix has a continuous strain cost (such as Telekinesis or Shield) then the matrix will last as long as the casters spend strain. A spell matrix, once established, can be used to channel any number of castings through it, requiring the usual actions to cast from each of the participating casters. The unicorns of Equestria’s past learned the now-lost art of weaving permanent spell matrices into specially-crafted structures, many of which further altered or enhanced the spells they were designed for. The greatest of these spell matrices were known as Megaspells. Category:Gameplay Category:Spellcasting